i-dont-have-a-title
by thumper
Summary: mwpp without w because he sucks, not a L/J but a Remus romance


It was another scorcher with the occasional gentle breeze, but the weather was always like that in January, another year had started and I was starting year 10 at my new school, my family moved around a lot and we had basically been everywhere in Australia.

I have 4 siblings – 2 sisters and 2 brothers a nice little mix – and of coarse my mum and dad, I was the oldest in my family being 15 years old, Alex is 9, Ashford is 7, Pandora is 5 and Daisy is 2 at this point in time. It may seem to you that we were the perfect little Brady bunch family…. well it was nothing like the Brady Bunch, don't get me wrong I loved my family even though we got into a lot of fights constantly.

The summer of 1975 was the worst in my memory, I still remember every detail, the way my mother had told me to take my younger brother and sisters as the bush fire was getting closer and closer, the heat reaching 40 degrees and above, and I got everyone in the Ute then I got into the front seat taking them to the center of town which was about 20 minutes from where we were.

That was the last time we ever saw my mother and father alive.

I know that when we got told of their death my first thought was how are we ever going to survive in this harsh land? For the first month after my parent's death my entire family and me were shipped from one foster family to another.

It was in February that we got a telegram from our very distant Uncle in England. We had no idea that we even had an Uncle, we all thought mum and dads family just consisted of us.

I will skip all the other things that happened to us they basically consisted of us making ready to go to England.

We arrived in a cold and damp airport called Heathrow, all the clothes that we had left were for summer and as it was still at a boiling point we hadn't any clothes for winter. So there we were standing in a huddled little group in our shorts and t-shirts standing as close as you can to a little heater that had somehow appeared, when we saw this amazing first sight of our relative.

He was the tallest person I have ever seen also one of the weirdest dressed people around, wearing a violet cloak made of fur (I think) with a pink trim on the lining, he was also wearing a strange little hat (it kind of looked like an acubra without the brim) his hair was graying and he had a short little beard but there was something in his eyes which made me come up to him and ask him if he was Albus Dumbledore

The man smiled at me and nodded shaking my hand at the same time, but at the moment all I could see was his clear blue eyes smiling down at me. His eyes unlike the rest of him were the only family resemblance I could see.

At this point I should properly describe myself to you I am of average height, with black hair and blue eyes exactly the same as my Uncle I am not overweight but I am not skinny so I would be curvy and slightly plump, I have often been described as a china doll, but I am not a empty headed person, I am very smart for my age but I am also very weird as my teacheì¥Á7 

* * *

ð¿

* * *

‑v  
bjbjUU

* * *

‑[1]®®®®  
ºL[1]Y­¶Ø‑[1]Ú‑Ú‑Ú‑Ú‑Ú‑Ú‑$ [1]/"Rþ‑  
@;x›"À[1]–®4Ø‑Ø‑)­0Y­Ø‑ 

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F206498%2F1%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F206498%2F1%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F206498%2F1%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F206498%2F1%2F



End file.
